Products such as bicycle handlebar grips are presented in sales rooms by means of displays. Typically, displays include a display element consisting of, e.g., thick cardboard or the like to which the products are connected. The products can be arranged, for example, in a transparent packaging body that is connected to the display element by glueing in particular. The display is to present the goods in a sales-promoting manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display for bicycle handlebar grips by means of which the bicycle handlebar grips are presented in a manner appealing to the customer.